FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional vehicle lighting fixture.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the vehicle lighting fixture can include a plurality of optical deflectors 514a, 514b, and 514c each configured to scan by excitation light in a two-dimensional manner; a plurality of phosphor substances (wavelength conversion members) 520a, 520b, and 520c configured to be scanned by the excitation light in the two-dimensional manner by the plurality of optical deflectors to be excited, thereby forming a light intensity distribution by the drawn two-dimensional images; and a plurality of projection lenses 524a, 524b, and 524c disposed corresponding to the phosphor substances 520a, 520b, and 520c, configured to project images of the light intensity distributions formed by the corresponding phosphor substances 520a, 520b, and 520c so as to form a predetermined light distribution pattern 526. Such a vehicle lighting fixture has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-526759, for example. The vehicle lighting fixture in the conventional art employs the plurality of phosphor substances 520a, 520b, and 520c and the plurality of projection lenses 524a, 524b, and 524c, resulting in increase in parts number. Furthermore, this makes it difficult to miniaturize the vehicle lighting fixture as well as to increase the entire cost.